1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a temperature sensing scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many modern system-on-chip (SOC) designs, there is a need to measure the on-chip temperature for various reasons, such as reliability, metal migration, thermal runaway, and also possibly for external device protection due to elevated environmental temperatures.